


Ghosts in the Pantry

by ShunRenDan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Everything's Okay, F/M, Mark of Mastery, Oral Sex, Pining, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShunRenDan/pseuds/ShunRenDan
Summary: In an effort to battle her own burgeoning feelings for her best friend and the distance that he's trying to create, Aqua sets out to remind Terra of what's important.





	Ghosts in the Pantry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything even resemblant of smut. I wasn't going to show it to anyone... but ended up caving in and posting it here.

The problem with living alongside a person like Terra was that, after awhile, it got hard not to stare. Aqua, over cereal one morning, contemplated the reality of that exact issue. His face was sharp and his lips tightly drawn, but the light shined from his eyes as if they were lamps lit by the heart. His shoulders were broad and no matter how many shirts he bought, they all were just a little tight on him because of that; even if they were the right size, they magically weren't when he put them on.

It wasn't a bad thing.

It just exacerbated her problems a little, and that wasn't something she was sure she could abide for very long. Her fingers worked over the fine grooves in her spoon and settled along its edges; by the time Terra looked up at her, his own face shadowed by concentration, she looked like a blank slate.

"What?"

Nothing.

After realizing she hadn't said it aloud, Aqua cleared her throat.

"Nothing," she clarified. "A little tired, I guess. Spacing out."

"Mm."

The conversation didn't last long, but they never did. That was another one of her problems — the sort of semipermeable silence that kept them apart, enlarging the distance between them in more ways than one. Every day, Terra grew more and more distant for reasons unknown; he was a little more hostile, aggressive, in a sense. While he was still warm and certainly companionable, it was hard not to notice the shift in his demeanor over the weeks prior.

It was understandable, of course. They had a lot on their plates. The Mark of Mastery Exam was coming up soon, and if either of them failed...

Aqua tried not to think about it. Instead, she focused on stirring her cereal. Terra stared down at his own bowl, silent for a minute.

"Ven came to talk to me about the exam today," he said, voice neutral.

"Oh?"

"He said Eraqus has been talking about contacting some of the other masters to come watch."

Aqua deftly piloted a spoonful of milk into her mouth and waited for more information, but none came. It was the same kind of awkward repartee that they'd grown used to over the last few days. The wall in her head grew a few bricks taller at the thought of it, and as the silence settled in again, she wished he'd say something to break them out of the funk they were buried so deeply in. It wasn't his obligation, but she — she wasn't capable of breaking it.

It wasn't even that it needed to be broken, per se, but that she wanted to talk to him like she did when they were younger. To share with him the same intimacy that they'd lost as they grew older, closer to rivals than they were friends.

That desire didn't leave the room anywhere near as soon as he did.

It came back later that week, when she saw him training with Ven in the courtyard. Though they were barely toy-sized from her view on the tenth floor, she could hear the echoes of their laughter reaching up to her room. Stray snippets of conversation, yelps of joy and shouts of surprise as Terra knocked Ven off balance in order to win their fiercest spar yet. Ven was coming along nicely, and he definitely showed a lot of promise, but Terra had more than a few advantages over him.

Terra was strong and decisive, a perfect counter to the breezy boy that sought to unseat him as the progenitor of Eraqus's power. Handsome and a little brooding, Terra would've made a great prince in one of the fantasy worlds resting on her bookshelf.

By the time she made her way down the stairs, the two boys were settling down. Both of them were sitting on the steps when she came out, her slender arms folded loosely over her chest so that her fingers could curl into fists against her biceps — a nervous habit she found both hard to break and infuriating.

"I can't believe it… I almost had you," Ven sighed, leaning back so that his arms rested on the step behind him.

"Almost," Terra replied.

"If you'd have gone left instead of right, I totally would've had you!"

"I wouldn't have gone left. Why would I have gone left?"

"I don't know. You zigged when you should've zagged! Or, uh... I guess... I zagged when you zigged? I almost had you!"

Aqua couldn't suppress her laughter at Ven's enthusiasm. Both boys turned to appraise her, Terra more inquisitively. A subtle blush spread across Ven's cheeks as he realized she'd probably been listening a while. He waved his hands in front of his face defensively, as if her laughter were some mighty attack that he needed to stave off.

"No, Aqua, I'm telling you! I almost had him! I swear!"

"I believe you," Aqua said, taking a seat on the steps above them. She folded her arms in her lap and looked down at the two of them, a wry smile tugging at the corners of her full lips. "If he'd have just zagged instead of zigged, you'd have totally had him."

"I don't even know what you guys are talking about anymore," Terra said, leaning up against the stone wall that separated the stairs from the grass. "Zigs… zags, it's all the same."

"No way," Ven said, shaking his head.

"A zig is more like this…"

He made a swift karate chop that cut to the left.

"And a zag is like this!"

As if to prove his point, he made a much more decisive looking chop that cut through the air across his chest… going to the right this time. Aqua risked a look over to Terra, who looked just as confused as she did. Her eyes caught his and she inhaled sharply, letting them wander for an instant down the sides of his face before she turned back to Ven. When she looked back at him out of the corners of her eye, he was still staring back at her, unblinking.

"You guys get it, right?"

When neither of Ven's friends answered him, he gave up and moved on to pantomiming how the battle went from his perspective, detailing all the cool aerial moves he'd attempted to try and knock Terra off his game. Terra looked relatively unimpressed the whole time, but he praised Ven for every move he made — offered advice here and there, gave him some pointers on how to improve his stance whenever the thought crossed his mind.

He came across as masterly, in the sense that he understood what he was doing and he knew that belittling Ven for his loss wasn't the best way to help. With Ven's personality, criticizing him endlessly would've just discouraged him.

After about an hour of charades and what was undoubtedly a battle far more epic than the one that really transpired, Ven gave in and the three of them made their way inside, content to separate for the day while they went about their own business.

After the Mark of Mastery exam, things got worse.

Aqua passed.

Terra didn't.

What the master saw in her, he wouldn't say — and he refused to mention what it was in Terra that proved unworthy. At least, he refused to mention it to her. He told Terra shortly afterward, in a private discussion that she was apparently not privy to. After that, Terra kept her at an arm's length. He avoided her in the halls of the castle and did his best to train in the middle of the night, while she was sleeping and while Ven was too tired to join him.

For a little while, she pretended as though it didn't bother her. Why should she grant him that power over her? What right did he have to change the way she felt or, more importantly, the things that she did? A week later, she took to watching him train from the windowsill in her room. From there she watched as a barely visible, distant speck waged war against the dying of the night until dawn, when he'd retreat back to his room a few floors below.

It hurt to know that he didn't want to train with her or Ven… but she understood that.

Along with her new title, she earned a few other responsibilities. While either of them could theoretically leave the Land of Departure at any time, she was the only one sent off on missions to go seek out and destroy the darkness.

Those missions were well worshiped distractions from the darkness brooding at home. They gave her the chance to exercise the stress that'd been building inside of her, while also letting her free of the spell Terra must've cast upon her. After all, why else would he stay in her thoughts so… persistently? What was it about him that held such staying power?

She wondered that often… but never so strongly until he walked in on her, in the cupboards at night, eating a handful of popcorn. She'd returned from a mission — a daring affair, in which she'd saved a foreign prince from being unseated by the Heartless — just a few minutes prior. She'd actually been eating the popcorn to celebrate her success… but when she heard the door creak behind her, at least half of the kernels in her hand fell to the ground and were smashed underfoot as she turned to see him in the doorway.

His hair was disheveled and long tracts of shadows undercut his piercing eyes. The shirt he was wearing was covered in sweat, and little droplets of it ran down the sides of his face. For a minute, she stood stock still, her heart racing and her blood pumping and her eyes dancing over his body.

He was tired. His muscles were shaking and his breathing was ragged, signs of a night spent training in either the courtyard or on the hill just outside of it. At first, he said, nothing. His lips drew tightly shut and he turned his attention to a box of granola bars just over her head. He reached for them as if she weren't there, just a ghost in the pantry.

"Terra," she said, cutting through the silence.

"Hn," he replied, pulling free a granola bar and turning to walk away.

Still in the pantry, Aqua watched him go around the corner and start the long walk back to his room… and then, at once, she decided she'd had enough. Who was he to treat her so poorly?

She caught him as he walked into his room, before he could close the door.

Old posters littered the walls. They advertised any number of famous Struggle matches from the last ten years. Some of them were autographed and pristine; more were tattered and old, while others still were ripped from being rehung so many times. Clothes covered the floor, draped off of his bed, and hung from the bedframe as if it were a clothesline. Terra was a lot of things; dutiful, strong, capable… but cleanly and tidy definitely didn't seem to be included in that list.

He was in the middle of stowing something in his closet when Aqua walked in, her nose wrinkled in anger and her fingers clenched into fists.

"You know, you've got some nerve," she said.

Terra shut the closet door and turned to face her. He didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed a rag off of his dresser and wiped his face and hands down, relieving his body of the sweat he'd worked so hard to earn.

"First, you ignore me… but you do it, like, you do it in a way where I'm not even sure if you're doing it," Aqua continued, folding her arms over her chest. "Then, you don't even keep up the pretense. I become a master and you, just…"

"Did you know that Ven congratulated me? He told me the day I made master how happy he was for me."

Terra tossed the rag back onto the top of his dresser and turned to look at her, finally awarding her his attention. Never had she felt more intimidated by him than in that moment — staring her down with all the force he brought to bear on the training dummies outside. It was an absolutely lethal look, and she found some of her anger faltering the longer it rested on her.

"Aren't you going to say something?" She finished.

"Congratulations," he finally said.

That was… so like him!

Frustrated, Aqua threw her hands in the air.

"That's it?! You're not even going to… I don't know, Terra, say you're sorry? Apologize to me for how stupid you've been? Tell me that you'll try to do better?"

Terra stepped around some of the clothes on the floor and moved toward her, his body language unreadable. Aqua clenched her fists tighter as he drew up to her and she realized just how tall he really was for the first time. He was easily a head over her, and his body was so ridiculously well honed that it may as well have been a weapon. It was only then that she considered something — that maybe he'd been rejected by the master for something darker than simple inability.

It made sense. Terra was one of the strongest men she'd ever known… there was nothing "inable" about him.

"I'm sorry," he began, softly. Underneath the velvet of his voice, steel ground against steel in his heart. "For how stupid I've been."

Aqua said nothing. He was only inches away from her now. She could feel the heat coming off of his body and as she looked him up and down, she couldn't ignore that. Swallowing back the lump in her throat, half of her wondered whether or not he meant what he said. The other half was too focused on… other things. Things she hadn't looked at in a while. All she hadn't noticed about him before. The way his hair fell over his face. The heat pulling away from him. The way his eyes glittered in the dark. His lips — solid, tight. The heat.

Before she knew it, she was backed up against the wall and he was still only inches… damnable, narrow inches… away. Suddenly, her head was spinning. He put an arm over her and leaned into the wall so that his face hung right above hers. Her eyes jittered up and down his jawline, clung to his lips, and finally rose to meet his. It was dizzying — crippling.

Her knees nearly gave way.

"I promise," he began, voice thick, almost hoarse, "to do better."

It wasn't too far, yet — she could still walk away. She just needed to slip by him and tell him it was okay and that she was sorry she'd come in to yell at him and then she could walk away and they didn't have to do anything and that was just fine.

Instead, her hands gently surfed upward, her fingers resting carefully on his abdomen as if to hold him back. Somehow, that only made things more dire. Her eyes flickered downward — and when they came back up he was still staring at her.

Before she could say anything, he silenced her with a harsh kiss. It wasn't lovely, or subtle. It was forceful, and as her head pushed up against the wall she couldn't help but let out a soft hum — almost a purr. She backed up in an attempt to escape, but he just pushed after her, pinning her there like an arrowhead into a tree trunk. Her fingers grasped at the fabric of his shirt and she pulled, as if she could somehow bid him further forward.

He brushed hard to the right, letting his lips graze her cheek and then hovering by her ear. His breathing was harsh and every breath he took instilled her with a jolt of nervous energy that shook her knees and made her want to wrap herself up in him.

"Is that better?"

The words whispered in her ear didn't help. Aqua let out a sharp breath, and Terra's hand fell from the wall to cup her face. It was soft at first… but as right hand reached her hip, his left tightened around her cheeks and sank to her jawline, turning her face so that she was forced to look at him. Suddenly, the heat felt like too much. His whole body felt like the sun, caressing a land in the dead of winter. Shaking, she watched his lips move.

"I said, is that better?"

Nothing.

Then, "Y-yes."

It was the right response.

He kissed her again, this time cupping her face in his hands and pressing his body firmly against hers, while hers went into the wall. It overloaded her; all at once he was just so — insistent, firm. She wrapped her arms around his neck, unsure of what to do with herself.

It didn't take long for him to make a decision. His hands left her face and pinned her arms to the wall. She gasped and tried to retreat, but there was nowhere to go, and as he pulled his lips away from hers, she was left wanting.

She didn't know what got into him. She didn't know what got into her. All she knew was that she had him again and she wanted more of him. She wanted to run her hands up his belly and trace circles around the muscles he'd earned. She wanted to feel every inch of him, solid like the earth, and then sink into it as if it were soft grass.

Terra used one hand to pin her wrists together over her head. Then his fingertips traced a line down her left arm, running all the way to the center of her chest before taking a jump up to her chin. She shook, silent, and waited for him to do something. To make some kind of move. To tell her what she needed to do to either run away or help him get closer.

She leaned forward, hoping to close the gap just a little — but the gentle finger on her chin quickly turned into a strong hand around her throat and pinned her to the wall again.

"T-terra," she gasped, suddenly aware of the lack of oxygen in her lungs.

Aqua inhaled sharply, looking to draw air in… but it just made her more light headed. Terra eased up his grip a moment later, leaving her dizzy and her body light and her heart beating too fast. His hand sank, descending to where the straps of her bodice crossed over her chest and ran between over breasts. Then, as if to assert his control, he grasped them tight and pressed his lips back up against hers. Softer, this time, as if he were apologizing for the harshness everywhere else.

She felt as if she were drowning in air. Every time his lips pulled away she huffed, impatient, practically begging for more — and he answered, pushing up so tightly against her that she almost couldn't breathe. Every time she felt as though it was too much, he pulled away and suddenly it couldn't ever be enough again. He was the tide, crashing up against her lips again and again and again.

When he let go of her wrists, she let them fall to her side, hesitant to touch him in any way… but as he softened and sought to pull his lips from hers one more time she tugged hard on his shirt, then ran her hands up to his face and traced circles in his cheeks with her thumbs.

It all stopped a moment later, when he lifted his head and put one hand on the wall behind her and the other against her waist.

Then, there was silence.

"We should… talk about this," she gasped, her head still spinning. She thought he'd smell like sweat — but instead, all that greeted her nose was pine and the rough scent of wood. It overpowered the rest and she couldn't put the scent out of her head. "We're not supposed to be…"

Terra brought a finger to her lips to shush her.

"We don't need to talk," he said. "This wasn't… this was a mistake."

Then, as if to clarify, "It won't happen again."

Instead of moving, though his hand ran up and down her side in a slow, soothing rhythm. Every sweeping motion brought his hand lower and lower until finally his fingertips brushed up against the edges of her shorts, and then swiveled, tracing circles on her thigh. Breathing heavy, Aqua looked up at Terra again, unsure of what to say. What could she possibly say about something like that?

She wrapped her arms around his neck again and this time he picked her up, cupping her rear in his hands to bring her higher against him. Aqua's stomach flipped at the sudden jump — but she didn't push him away. Instead, she let him pin her to the wall, his lips brushing again and again against her cheeks. Meanwhile, his thumbs cut across the fabric of her shorts, leaving thin red marks beneath the cloth.

She gasped when his lips moved to her earlobe, brushing gently against it.

"Tell me we shouldn't," he said.

"Terra, we should—"

He didn't let her finish. His lips sank to her jawline and he peppered her with kisses, slowly kissing at the exposed flesh of her neck. After three — five — seven kisses, he let his lips linger… then pulled them away with a soft pop. She moaned in response and wrapped her legs tightly around him, freeing his hands. One kept her in place while the other moved up to the back of her head; his fingers wound into her hair and pulled her head back, exposing more of her neck to him.

Within seconds, an army of little, red marks littered her neck and she couldn't help the whimpers coming out of her. It wasn't just the feeling — it was the knowledge that none of this was normal. They weren't supposed to be there, acting like base animals up against the wall outside of his room. What if someone were to see them...? What if the Master saw...?

She let out a particularly loud moan and Terra slapped her.

"Shut up," he said, as if realizing the same thing she had. "You're being too loud."

He said that, but she could feel the warmth in his pants. It begged to be free, grinding up against her body every time she writhed. He was enjoying himself just as much as she was. Hungrily, she pulled him closer, tightening the loop of her arms over the base of his neck.

More harsh kisses assailed her neck until Terra's lips came to the collar of her shirt. They hesitated for just a second — and then his eyes found hers. Up against the wall, in the hallway… they had to find somewhere else. Terra grunted and held her tightly against him, turning toward his bedroom.

"W-what…? Where are we going?"

Terra didn't answer. Aqua clung to him like water to the string of a net as he marched into his room and shut the door behind him with his foot. Then, like an animal, he tossed her onto his bed. It creaked as she landed and she bounced twice before coming to a stop, her heart pounding like a snare drum to an ever-increasing tempo.

  
She tried to crawl away — but he was on her in a heartbeat. His hips bore down on hers and he unbuckled the straps over her chest, discarding them and the upper layer of her bodice onto the floor beside his bed. Aqua put her hands over her chest — even though her shirt still covered her — and slowly inched toward the wall, so that she was still laying across the bed… but no longer beneath Terra, who slowly crawled after her.

Her head bumped up against his headboard.

"Terra, we really shouldn't…" She began, fumbling with her words as he caught up to her and put his lips to her neck. "This is… what if someone saw…?"

The door was closed.

He didn't respond; instead, he bit down gently on one of the red marks he'd made earlier, earning another gasp. Aqua put her hands up, bracing them against Terra's chest as if that would somehow keep her in check. It only intensified her hunger. She let her hands roam over his pectorals and then down toward his waist, where she pushed him away — only to peel his shirt off and toss it across the room.

To punish her, he brought his hand back to her throat and forced her up against the headboard. Her eyes rolled and her legs straightened beneath her, but Terra let go just as her head grew dizzy again. His lips slowly traced a line down her front, leaving brisque, butterfly-like kisses scattered down her chest until he came to her waist. Her hands fumbled their way into her hair, where her fingers wrapped into his brown locks for safety's sake.

"Terra, I'm…"

She wasn't sure what to say.

She wasn't the most busty; her hips weren't the roundest and her face wasn't the prettiest… but none of that seemed to matter to him. What was inadequacy, at that point, but a board to dive off of?

When she didn't go on, Terra pulled the front of her shorts down to reveal a small, aquamarine ribbon that rested atop the outer lace of her otherwise normal panties. The fabric was a soft, crisp white, overlaid by blue stripes that cut across them and disappeared once they came to her legs. She bent her knees and pulled her legs in, as if to hide, but Terra pushed them apart and she crumbled. A single finger rose to her pillowy lips, bracing them with a knuckle, as if she could keep them shut that way.

His fingers traced circles in her thighs and it was only then that she realized how wet she was. The little bit of foreplay earlier was enough — and now that he was taking so long down by her nethers, she was beginning to understand that waiting simply wasn't an option.

"Please," she breathed, as Terra massaged her thighs, running his fingers up to the laced borders of her panties… only to pull away and brush a hand over their front. She writhed as he brought one of his hands down to the wetness between her legs… and brushed his thumb over the top. Why was he taking so long? Why was he torturing her?

Before she could say anything else, he tugged at the hem of her panties, pulling them down beyond her ass and over her knees, tugging her determinedly down the bed along with them. Her head slammed into the softness of his pillow, and as he peeled both her panties and shorts off of her legs, she closed her eyes. Hesitant, she bit down on her knuckle. He was seeing her — more bare, more animal and base, than ever. How could he not be disgusted…?

For all her doubts, Terra had none. He descended, planting his thumb on the uppermost tip of her lips. Aqua writhed as it slowly moved downward, brushing up against her clit and then slowly moving back the other way. His tongue worked its way across her, licking once, long and slow… before he dove into the thick of things. He increased pace and then brought his tongue up with a quick slash, where he pushed down on her clitoris and filled her eyes with stars.

She bit down on her knuckle and her knees writhed as he gently gave it another lick, creating an itch that hadn't been there moments ago. Every subsequent lick brought more anticipation, wracked her body with greater need. She exhaled sharply and he provided readily — sucking gently on her clit and then letting it free. Meanwhile, his fingers worked her thighs, gently massaging the flesh and working her toward sensory overload.

He increased pace and then let off, leaving her fingers to grip his hair tightly; every time she grabbed a handful, he went back to it, working her into a frenzy. She'd never used anything but a finger or two — certainly, she had no way to…

Terra drew back. Before she could look down and see why, she felt it — a finger, slowly delving deep inside of her. It beckoned upward and she saw the sun; biting down on her knuckle, she writhed. His tongue went back to work while one finger stroked her insides, stoking a fire she never intended to burn. Every motion, deliberate and swift, brought her closer and closer and then all at once she felt her legs tense up.

She spasmed and stopped breathing, pulling her knees up just a bit — and then moaning as her entire lower half relaxed at once. Terra slowed down, slowly withdrawing his finger and taking one last lick of her inner thigh. Aqua, her face red, glanced down at him and watched as he slowly plunged that finger between his lips… and pulled it out clean.

Her fingers raked through his hair and she felt her lower half slowly descend back onto the bed… she didn't remember when she'd pitched upward. Lights flashed in the peripheries of her vision and her world spun. Where did he learn to…?

Aqua retreated, pulling her legs in and backing up to the head of his bedframe. Terra slowly rose to his feet and reached for the shirt he'd discarded earlier, silently pulling it back on. The thin pants he was wearing barely hid his erection — which throbbed despite his apparent indifference.

"Are you…?"

"Yeah," he said. "I've gotta…"

Aqua clambered to the edge of the bed and put a hand on his hip, now sitting so that her legs hung over the side.

"Terra, c'mon," she said, staring up at him. Her eyes, blue like the ocean, searched in his… and he didn't have it in him to deny her. When he said nothing, her fingertips played with the fabric around his waistband and tugged downward, exposing his boxers to the cool air of his room. He reached down, resting a hand on her cheek, but she pushed it away, digging her fingers into the waist of his underwear and studying his face.

It was hard to read his eyes, difficult to see what he was thinking in his head… but his cock was an entirely different matter. Even through the boxers, it was throbbing and at full attention, drawn up only a few centimeters from her face. With every breath she took, it throbbed harder… and then she got an idea. Instead of pulling his pants down, she brought her lips to the head of his penis and gave it a tender kiss through the fabric.

Terra moaned and Aqua couldn't hide the grin that crossed her face.

It was his turn to writhe.

She gripped him tightly over his boxers, studying his length and the sheer hardness of his cock with her hand. Her fingertips wrapped around his shaft, he pulled up and applied another soft kiss to the base. He gasped and she slowly moved up, kissing his cock again and again until he eventually grabbed her head with both hands. She paused, looking up at him, face innocent and blank.

"Stop," he breathed.

She didn't.

Instead, she pulled his boxers down and freed him. At once, Terra became a completely different man. Despite being the strongest man she knew, he was nothing with her lips around his cock. He moaned as she took him in and moaned every time she took him out…

Her hands braced up against his thighs, massaging him like he'd done to her… until her left slowly caressed the bottom of his balls and cupped them, earning a pleased groan from the dark-haired man that'd been so rude to her for so long. She understood, in that moment, exactly how they'd come this far, how they'd gotten so carried away. Power was intoxicating, and there was no greater expression of power than to see the one you loved so vulnerable, so helplessly attracted to one thing: their lover.

Aqua played with him a little longer, taking his length into her mouth and caressing the head with her tongue. Terra's knees nearly buckled, but he held on, tangling his fingers into her hair.

Then, unceremoniously, he shoved her head forward and she choked.

She breathed in with her nose as he pushed her head down again and again onto his member, forcing his dominion over her for as long as he could in an attempt to gain satisfaction. Aqua played along, taking in as much of him as she could — and then held her place, letting his cock throb in her throat before pulling away with a satisfied sounding sigh.

Her fingers wrapped around his penis, now slick with saliva, and gently stroked it. Terra wasn't finished yet, but she could tell by the way he stood, the way he breathed, and the way he twitched that he was coming to his last legs. Obviously, he was just as pent up as she was… although he was significantly worse at hiding it. It was cute.

Eager to bring him the same satisfaction he'd brought her, Aqua once again wrapped her lips around his head, taking it into her mouth. Her tongue ran around it and along its underside, dancing gently over the surface as she sucked gently on his member. Terra's fingers wrapped tightly into her hair and his head cocked back, signaling her forward.

She advanced down his length, taking more and more of him into her mouth while cupping his balls with her left hand… until eventually, Terra pushed her further along, shoving the length of his cock straight down her throat. Aqua squirmed and a thick, ropy burst of cum shot down her throat. She froze as three more warm, salted spurts came from the end of Terra's cock. When he finally let her pull away, ropes of it drew bridges from his head to her lips.

She licked them, once, and looked up at him.

She wiped away what remained on her lips and cleared her throat.

"That," she began, drawing away from him, "is more like it."

Aqua stood and retrieved her shorts while Terra reached to pull his pants back up, looking significantly more ashamed of himself than he had a few minutes ago.

"Let's try to keep up behavior like that. No more of this… ignoring your friends, business," she finished, giving Terra a stern, blush-laden look.

"Right," he said. "Are we…?"

"Yes. We are."

That seemed to satisfy him.

Aqua pulled her shorts back on and strode by him. She was already through the door when he called out to her.

"Aqua, hey," he said, poking his head out from around the door frame.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations… you know, on becoming a master."

"...Thank you."


End file.
